


Slow Dance

by eddiewrites307



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Is Soft, Crowley you simp, Drabble, Fluff, He's in Loveeeeeee, I love him, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Short & Sweet, Songfic, ineffable husbands, slow dance - adventure time, someone help this clueless demon, very cute song, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: Crowley wants to have everything with Aziraphale"I want to slow dance with you"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Slow Dance

_ Slow dance with you _

_ I just want to slow dance with you _

Crowley had been in love with Aziraphale for the past six thousand years or so. It was blasphemy, to say the least, a demon feeling anything for an angel besides hate, but he hasn’t figured out yet how to stop it.

He’s not too sure he wants to, anyway. Aziraphale is gentle, sweet, and despite his slight tendency to be pretentious and believe a little too much in Heaven, he’s always had a smile for Crowley, one of those bright, sunny smiles that turns his insides to mush.

Crowley loved him, by all that is holy and damned, he loved him.

He watched his angel bustle around his musty old bookshop. Fussing over dust jackets and classic editions, scaring off potential customers that never stood a chance. 

Every part of Crowley ached for him to scream it out, angel, angel I love you, angel I need you, angel won’t you share this life with me? but he couldn’t, wouldn’t. He couldn’t risk what they already had.

_ I know all the other boys are tough and smooth _

_ I got the blues _

_ I want to slow dance with you _

Gabriel was here again. Crowley could feel his pompous, dickish ego from outside the shop.

He sighed, making himself scarce. He had wanted to come over, get wine-drunk with Aziraphale, simply relax for once, but he could wait. It was a bad idea to be nearby when there were other angels about. Aziraphale could get in serious trouble if he was seen hanging around with Crowley, and vice versa.

Admittedly, Crowley was much more concerned about his angel. Aziraphale was a great bloke, but he was soft, and didn’t take criticism well, especially not from his superiors, and  _ especially  _ not from Gabriel of all people. Gabriel was borderline cruel in the jabs he dished out, and Aziraphale was defenseless against him.

Crowley sighed, getting back into his own apartment and sagging against the wall. He could wait. For his angel, he’d wait another six thousand years without a word of complaint. After all, they were celestials, and time meant nothing to them.

_ I want to slow dance with you _

_ I just want to slow dance with you _

It all went to shit pretty quickly, as things have a tendency to do, the world around them crashing and burning in a heap of flames and bloodshed.

Well, alright, that may have been a tad dramatic, but the young Antichrist was no joke.

Aziraphale and Crowley had teamed up to track the kid down before Heaven or Hell could, though neither knew what they would do with him, but things spiralled out of control. Satan himself had shown up -- Crowley could still feel his hands shaking from that -- and the Antichrist, who was really just a kid named Adam, had adamantly refused to be a part of any form of Armageddon, thank you very much.

Things would go back to normal, and the world wouldn’t end, but now Heaven and Hell knew about Crowley and Aziraphale having an…’alliance’. 

He had waited too damn long, and it was too damn late.

He abruptly turned to Aziraphale. “Angel,” he said softly, hesitantly, and Aziraphale looked at him with concerned eyes.

“What is it, dear boy?” he asked, just as soft.

“I…” Crowley stopped. Demons couldn’t say the words, they weren’t programmed to. “I lo-” he abruptly choked, breaking down into the coughing fit. Aziraphale began to fuss, but Crowley waved him off, regaining his breath. “Angel…” he tried one last time. “Slow dance with me.”   


“Slow dance?” Aziraphale tilted his eyes, brow knit together. “Is now the time?”   


Crowley rolled his eyes violently. “Not now, angel,” he hissed. “Forever. Stay with me, slow dance with me, get drunk off of cheap wine with me when we’re bored, lecture me for touching your books, stand by my side while I stand by yours. Slow dance with me.”   


And Aziraphale, clever, beautiful Aziraphale, he understood. He smiled, always like the sun, and nodded. “I’ll slow dance with you, my dear,” he said softly, and cupped Crowley’s face with a gentle hand. “I love you too.”   


_ Why don’t you take the chance? _ _   
_

_ I’ve got the moves I’d like to prove _

_ I want to slow dance with you _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely anon on Tumblr


End file.
